


J'ai promis

by LonelyDay



Series: Un prix à payer [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drama, Family, Gen, Implied Cannibalism, Pre-A Game of Thrones, Robert's Rebellion, Siege of Storm's End
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3715978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis a promis a Robert de protéger Accalmie. Il ne le décevra pas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J'ai promis

**Author's Note:**

> Un POV de Stannis Baratheon qui retrace une anecdote du siège d'Accalmie durant la Rébellion de Robert. J'ai essayé de rendre à Stannis sa répartie. J'ai essayé. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin. En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise.

Le cor sonna trois fois au dehors, puis trois autres fois de plus. Quelques minutes de répit furent accordées aux Terres de l'Orage, puis l'instrument reprit son chant infernal.

Cela durerait toute la journée. Tous les deux jours, Mace Tyrell faisait claironner ses troupes dans l'espoir de lasser les quelques hommes qui gardaient Accalmie. Ça n'avait pas fonctionné les premières semaines, cela ne fonctionnerait plus. C'était à peine si Stannis l'entendait encore. Il n'y avait plus à ses oreilles que les gémissements de ses hommes le jour, leurs gémissements pour se poursuivre une fois la nuit tombée et ceux des vagues qui se fracassent inlassablement contre les rochers.

Les derniers soldats de sa faible garnison - ceux qui réchappaient toujours à une insatiable famine - s'étaient repliés à l'intérieur du château. Il passait le plus clair de leur à temps à économiser leurs forces - en jeu de cartes, de dés et autres occupations qui pouvaient leur encombrer autant que possible l'esprit - et Stannis s'arrangeait pour alterner le plus souvent leurs rondes sur les remparts.

Gagner du temps, c'était tout ce qu'il leur restait.

_Et attendre, nous devons attendre._

Depuis des mois ils attendaient dans la forteresse, place forte de la maison Baratheon, demeure du seigneur son frère, que Robert vienne leur porter son aide.

Stannis n'avait cependant vu, en se penchant par-dessus les remparts, que des troupes arborant la fleur, le chasseur, l'arbre doré, la pomme rouge et la pomme verte, la grappe de raisin et tant d'autres encore, étendards de vassaux ou de chevaliers, qui faisaient la force de la maison Tyrell -  _mais il n'y a pas un seul cerf à l'horizon_.

Au tout début du siège, Mace Tyrell l'avait fait mander pour parlementer.

\- Mon garçon, lui avait-il dit.

Stannis avait immédiatement répliqué en décochant une flèche aux pieds du seigneur du Bief.

\- Je suis le seigneur des Terres de l'Orage en l'absence de Lord Robert Baratheon. Appelez-moi encore une fois ainsi, seigneur du Bief ou non, Lord Tyrell, et ce sera avec une flèche entre les deux yeux que vous retournerez vous réfugier dans les jupons de Lady Olenna votre mère.

Randyll Tarly avait succédé à ce lourdaud de Mace Tyrell qui était reparti sans rien ajouter, une rougeur pudibonde pour colorer ses joues grasses.

Il lui avait demandé de rendre la place, il lui avait dit que la situation était perdue d'avance, avec les troupes du Bief d'un côté et la flotte Redwyne de l'autre, qu'il n'avait qu'à ployer le genou devant Aerys - comme les seigneurs d'autrefois l'avaient fait devant les Targaryen - pour être pardonné de sa trahison.

\- Les Baratheon n'ont jamais ployé le genou devant qui que ce soit, avait rétorqué Stannis. Aegon a fait mon ancêtre maître des lieux pendant que les seigneurs de Westeros le suppliaient de les épargner. Ce ne seront certainement pas les jardiniers du Bief qui nous en délogeront. Où est d'ailleurs Lord Tyrell ? A-t-il à ce point la frousse d'un  _garçon_  qu'il préfère lui envoyer son chasseur en éclairage ? S'il ose se montrer à nouveau, peut-être accepterais-je de parler avec lui.

Mace Tyrell n'était pas revenu et Stannis n'avait pas cédé.

Il ne faisait aucun doute que les Tyrell et leurs fiefs unis étaient plus nombreux que la pauvre garnison que Robert avait daigné lui laisser pour garder le château, mais le fait était qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas attaqué et ce malgré des mois de siège.

Il tiendrait bon, jusqu'à la fin, dût-il mourir pour garder Accalmie. Il serait même le dernier à arpenter les remparts pour repousser les Tyrell s'il le fallait.

Il avait promis à Robert. Il avait choisi son camp. Il s'était élevé contre son Roi pour son frère, choix qui n'avait pas été des plus faciles -  _cela s'appelle la trahison et les traîtres sont punis de la mort_.

Les paroles que celui-ci avait prononcées quelques mois plus tôt étaient encore fraîches dans son esprit.

\- Qui choisis-tu, de ton frère ou de ton Roi ? Qui te faudra-t-il affronter ? l'avait pressé Robert alors qu'il mettait sans dessus dessous Accalmie en emportant avec lui le plus gros des hommes et des armes de la forteresse.

C'était tout bonnement de la trahison.

_C'est toujours de la trahison, Aerys est toujours Roi._

\- Qui choisis-tu de ta maison - ta famille - ou du Roi qui siège sur le Trône de tes ancêtres ? avait insisté Robert et Stannis se souvenait parfaitement de la moue de dégoût qui soulevait les imposantes moustaches de son frère à chaque coin de sa bouche à chaque fois qu'il prononçait le mot Roi en pensant à Aerys.

_Le Fol, ils le nomment tous ainsi._

\- Tu oublies qu'Aerys était le cousin de notre père, avait-il répliqué rien que pour retarder la réponse qu'il avait à offrir.

Robert l'avait fixé du haut de son imposante stature, ses bras repliés sur sa poitrine. C'était une tour qui lui avait barré le passage. Stannis n'aurait pu en réchapper sans avoir répondu.

\- Notre père est décédé. Lui n'aurait pas hésité un seul instant au moment où on aurait demandé ma tête, cousin ou non.

\- Je ...

Mais Robert l'avait coupé, posant ses deux grosses paluches sur ses épaules et de le secouer. Son regard sombre l'avait sondé.

\- Tu quoi, Stannis ? Te faut-il si longtemps pour te décider ? Aerys a tué le père de Ned, il a brûlé le seigneur de Winterfell et son fils aîné, Brandon, est mort en tentant de lui porter secours. Rhaegar a enlevé ma fiancée et Elbert, l'hériter de Jon Arryn est mort. Maintenant, c'est ma tête qu'Aerys réclame et celle de Ned. Il nous vaut mort tous les deux.

Les yeux de Robert s'étaient radoucis à ce moment et la colère avait laissé place à quelque chose que Stannis n'avait encore jamais vu.

C'était comme si tout n'avait plus dépendu que de lui et que Robert lui avait fait entièrement confiance pour prendre la bonne décision -  _pour la toute première fois_.

\- Promets-le moi, Stannis. Promets-moi que tu tiendras Accalmie en mon absence, avait murmuré Robert.

Stannis avait finalement capitulé et ce même si en lui des forces contradictoires s'affrontaient toujours en lui.

\- Je le ferai. Je te le promets, Robert, je garderai Accalmie jusqu'à ton retour.

_J'ai promis que je tiendrai le château jusqu'à son retour. Je le tiendrai._

Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière désormais.

Stannis crispa ses doigts sur le dossier de sa chaise et grinça des dents. Le cor venait de sonner et cette fois-ci tout près de la baie.

Une porte claqua et devant elle apparut mestre Cressen.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? rétorqua Stannis.

\- Des hommes, monseigneur. Ils ont été surpris en train de roder autour d'une poterne. Ils avaient, selon tous les dires, l'intention de s'échapper.

Stannis se leva et dépassa le mestre pour quitter la salle du trône. Il dévala les escaliers, suivi de près par mestre Cressen qui soufflait derrière lui. Ils accédèrent au bas des marches à une grande cour ouverte qui avait autrefois vu s'entraîner les chevaliers de la maison Baratheon - les cadavres d'hommes et d'animaux s'y confondaient désormais. La puanteur fit froncer le nez de Stannis, mais il s'en accommoda bien vite. Tout puait au château -  _et je pue moi aussi_.

Sur l'ordre du mestre, les cinq hommes lui furent présentés. Stannis avait déjà vu tous ces visages et parmi eux il reconnut l'un des chevaliers de son père.

\- Ser Gawen, murmura-t-il entre ses dents. Que pensiez-vous pouvoir faire en passant par cette poterne ? J'imagine qu'il n'y avait là rien qui puisse tous nous sortir de cette misère.

\- Cette situation frise le ridicule, monseigneur, répondit Gawen Wylde sans se dégonfler. Cela fait des mois que nous sommes ici et personne n'est venu. Les troupes de Lord Robert Baratheon ont été mises en déroute par Mace Tyrell. La cause de votre frère est perdue.

\- Il est votre seigneur, ser Gawen. Faut-il que je vous rappelle que sa cause est aussi la votre ?

\- Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il y a déjà eu trop de dégâts ? Vos hommes se meurent, monseigneur. Vous vous mourrez vous aussi. Il serait temps de prendre une plus sage décision et de rendre les armes.

\- Il est temps de prendre une plus sage décision, en effet, grinça Stannis.

Il se détourna de l'impudent qui venait de déclarer ouvertement sa trahison et alla à l'encontre de ses soldats.

\- Faites monter une catapulte. Puisque ser Gawen et ses hommes sont si pressés de retrouver Mace Tyrell, nous allons les y expédier au plus vite.

Les soldats le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds et parurent hésiter.

Stannis ne flancha pas.

\- Faites, répéta-t-il d'une voix plus ferme.

Il les aurait presque cru frémir.

Mestre Cressen se jeta alors à son bras et le prit à l'écart.

\- C'est de la folie, monseigneur. Vous ne pouvez pas.

\- Je peux parfaitement, gronda Stannis. Ces hommes ont tenté de s'échapper. Ils ont trahi mon frère, ils ont trahi leur seigneur, ma maison. La trahison se punit de la mort. Quelle importance qu'on leur tranche la tête, qu'on les pende ou qu'on les catapulte ? Le résultat sera le même, mais cela aura au moins l'effet d'avertir ce couard de Mace Tyrell que je ne plaisante pas.

\- Vous devriez les exécuter vous-même, monseigneur.

\- Ne m'avez-vous pas écouté, mestre Cressen, ou vous faites vous finalement aussi vieux que vous le paraissez ?

\- Je comprends votre colère, monseigneur, mais à quand remonte votre dernier repas ?

Un rat dégoté deux jours auparavant par un échanson avec qui il l'avait partagé. Il ne restait plus d'autres animaux - les chevaux, les chiens, les chats, mêmes les oiseaux, tous disparus. Les rats constituaient désormais leur principale source d'alimentation.

Stannis avait même entendu dire que certains étaient allés jusqu'à manger le cuir de leurs chaussures.

Était-ce une raison valable pour tenter de s'échapper ?

Ils avaient tous faits un serment qu'ils devaient tenir et lui avait promis.

_J'ai promis, je ne le décevrai pas._

\- Vos hommes auront besoin de force si Mace Tyrell se décide à attaquer, insista mestre Cressen.

Et autant que puisse le répugner cette idée, Stannis dut s'y résoudre. Le mestre avait raison.

Il se ravisa alors et le vieil homme parut soulagé de l'entendre.

\- Bien, faites, faites-les exécuter, ordonna-t-il. Qu'on les pende ou qu'on les décapite, peu m'importe, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour que je leur fasse l'honneur de leur consacrer mon énergie.

Sur ces mots, il regagna le siège du seigneur dans la salle du trône et perdit ses yeux sur l'horizon trouble de l'aube. Dans quelques heures le soleil se coucherait et les voiles colorées des bateaux de Lord Paxter Redwyne disparaîtraient dans l'obscurité.

 

 

Le soir même on vint de nouveau frapper à sa porte. Mestre Cressen s'introduisit à lui. À la lumière des torches, Stannis distingua le sourire qui tapissait le visage ridé du vieil homme.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas été témoin d'un sourire sur les lèvres du vieux mestre de ses parents ?

Le siège d'Accalmie les avait tous réduits à l'austérité.

\- Davos, ici présent, aurait souhaité s'entretenir avec vous, monseigneur, annonça mestre Cressen. Son navire s'est glissé entre les galères de Lord Paxter Redwyne et vient d'accoster. Ses cales sont pleines d'oignons.

Il s'écarta et dévoila un homme mince à la chevelure brune qui baissa la tête lorsque Stannis l'interrogea du regard.

\- Davos, dites-vous ? À quelle maison appartenez-vous ? demanda Stannis.

\- Je n'en ai pas, monseigneur, répondit l'homme.

\- Avez-vous un nom ?

\- Je n'en ai pas, monseigneur.

\- Tâchez alors d'en trouver un rapidement. Il se pourrait que votre témérité vous ait conduit à la noblesse.

Il s'avança et doubla les deux hommes qui, immobiles, semblaient abasourdis par ses dernières paroles.

\- Pressez-vous. Vous aurez le temps de vous remettre de cette nouvelle plus tard. Des hommes s'impatientent de manger depuis des jours.

Le dénommé Davos acquiesça alors d'un signe de tête approbateur et se hâta vers la sortie, sous les yeux toujours médusés de mestre Cressen qui vit contrebandier et seigneur parcourir les couloirs côte à côte.

**Author's Note:**

> Il y aura peut-être d'autres textes sur les faits de guerre de Stannis. Au départ je prévoyais d'écrire également sur la prise de Peyredragon, la Rébellion des Greyjoy et la bataille de la Néra.


End file.
